Lily Evans Life at hogwarts
by emily12
Summary: This story is about Lily and her freinds, it's starting from their 5th yr at hogwarts and i want to continue it till their 7th year. This is a story about freindship and life.
1. Intro

In this story I don't own any of the characters except Chloe and Amanda the rest belong to JK Rowling. I know this chapter is a little short and it might not be that good, but it's my first story and i promise the next few chapters will be more interesting!!  
  
Lily Evans life at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Wake up!!" cried Chloe "Nooo, 5 more minuets!" Screamed Lily "Lily, last time I let you sleep for 5 more minuets, you woke up 3hrs later!!" "How about 3 more minuets" "No!" "Okay, Okay! I'm getting up!"  
  
Chloe smiled as Lily finally got up.  
  
Lily Evans and Chloe Matthews both go to Hogwarts School of Which Craft and Wizardy. They're both in there 5th year and they're both best friends. Lily and Chloe knew each other since they were three. They both went to the same child care center, and after they both learned that they live across from each other, they became best friends. Chloe's parents are magical, and they told her not to tell Lily about magic. Every time Lily came over the whole family pretended to be muggle. Chloe's mum had been a muggle-born so she still used muggle items such as telephones and tv and such. Chloe has three older brothers (two going to Hogwarts and one finished) and one younger sister and they weren't allowed to mention magic in front of Lily. Chloe wasn't lookin forward to her 11th birthday, knowing she was going to get a letter from Hogwarts, just like her brothers. She couldn't bear the though of not seeing Lily for a whole year. On Lily's birthday an owl came to her telling her she was a witch and has been accepted to Hogwarts. Lily though it was a joke and chucked the letter away, she told Chloe about it and Chloe just stood there staring at Lily with her mouth open then all of a sudden started running around and hugging everyone she saw. Then she dragged Lily to her house and explained everything.  
  
Chloe has startling blue eyes and shoulder lenght wavy black hair. Lily on the other hand has bright green eyes and long red wavy hair. Both girls are the same height and you hardly ever saw one without the other.  
  
Chloe is really nice and can be very loud. Even though she never admits it and you hardly ever see her studying, she is really smart. She always gets the highest marks for History of Magic, the most boring class ever and is always the only one awake at the end of the lesson.  
  
Lily is kind of quiet and really nice. Unlike Chloe, Lily is always studying and a lot of people suggest for her to move into the library. If it wasn't for Chloe who cant stand the library Lily would have. She is a school prefect and she always gets top marks for charms.  
  
Lily and Chloe's best freind is Amanda Pierce. Amanda is a really good person to talk to, she is always listening and loves to give advice. She is always there when you need her the most and never asks too much questions. She has short blonde hair up to her ears and dark brown eyes. Her favourite subject is Care of Magical Creatures. Amanda loves playing with other people's hair when she's bored.  
  
All three girls are in Gryffindor and have always been together ever since they met on the Hogwarts train.  
  
plzz plzz review and tell me wether its good or bad!! 


	2. We need to get boyfriends!

In this story I don't own any of the characters except Chloe and Amanda the rest belong to JK Rowling. I know this chapter is a little short and it might not be that good, but it's my first story and i promise the next few chapters will be more interesting!!  
  
Lily Evans life at Hogwarts  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Wake up!!" cried Chloe "Nooo, 5 more minuets!" Screamed Lily "Lily, last time I let you sleep in for 5 more minuets, you woke up 3hrs later!!" "How about 3 more minuets" "No!" "Okay, Okay! I'm getting up!"  
  
Chloe smiled as Lily finally got up.  
  
Lily Evans and Chloe Matthews both go to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy. They're both in there 5th year and they're both best friends. Lily and Chloe knew each other since they were three. They both went to the same child care center, and after they both learned that they live across from each other, they became best friends. Chloe's parents are magical, and they told her not to tell Lily about magic. Every time Lily came over the whole family pretended to be muggle. Chloe's mum had been a muggle-born so she still used muggle items such as telephones and tv and such. Chloe has three older brothers (two going to Hogwarts and one finished) and one younger sister and they weren't allowed to mention magic in front of Lily. Chloe wasn't lookin forward to her 11th birthday, knowing she was going to get a letter from Hogwarts, just like her brothers. She couldn't bear the though of not seeing Lily for a whole year. On Lily's birthday an owl came to her telling her she was a witch and has been accepted to Hogwarts. Lily though it was a joke and chucked the letter away, she told Chloe about it and Chloe just stood there staring at Lily with her mouth open then all of a sudden started running around and hugging everyone she saw. Then she dragged Lily to her house and explained everything.  
  
Chloe has startling blue eyes and shoulder lenght wavy black hair. Lily on the other hand has bright green eyes and long red wavy hair. Both girls are the same height and you hardly ever saw one without the other.  
  
Chloe is really nice and can be very loud. Even though she never admits it and you hardly ever see her studying, she is really smart. She always gets the highest marks for History of Magic, the most boring class ever and is always the only one awake at the end of the lesson.  
  
Lily is kind of quiet and really nice. Unlike Chloe, Lily is always studying and a lot of people suggest for her to move into the library. If it wasn't for Chloe who cant stand the library Lily would have. She is a school prefect and she always gets top marks for charms.  
  
Lily and Chloe's best freind is Amanda Pierce. Amanda is a really good person to talk to, she is always listening and loves to give advice. She is always there when you need her the most and never asks too much questions. She has shoulder lenght blonde hair up and dark brown eyes. Her favourite subject is Care of Magical Creatures. Amanda loves playing with other people's hair when she's bored.  
  
All three girls are in Gryffindor and have always been together ever since they met on the Hogwarts train. And all three girls especially hates  
  
plzz plzz review and tell me wether its good or bad!! 


End file.
